Without you
by Castiel-SPN156-Dean
Summary: Castiel aime Dean profondément et il ne sent plus capable de vivre sans lui... Song fic :)


_Hey !_

_Me revoila déjà avec une nouvelle song fic  
><em>

_J'ai utlisé la chanson Without you :) de David Guetta, je vous conseille de l'écouter en lisant cet écrit ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Castiel aimait Dean et cela dès le premier jour. Il avait du se battre pendant des années contre ses sentiments. Dès le moment ou il l'avait à l'autre bout de cette rue , il avait su que sa vie ne serait plus pareille.<p>

Lui qui avait toujours été si sur de lui avait perdu tous ces moyens face au jeune homme. Pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui menait le jeu , il n'était même pas sur d'en finir gagnant .

Et pourtant un soir Dean l'avait embrassé et Castiel sut qu'il ne pourrait plus finir sa vie sans lui. La vie est un combat et il ne peut le gagner sans Dean a ses cotés.

_I can't win, I can't reign_  
><em>I will never win this game, <em>  
><em>Without you<em>

Il se rappelle encore de la première fois ou lui et Dean s'étaient disputés. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'il étaient ensemble et Castiel n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux de toute sa vie.

Il aimait Dean plus que jamais et cela avait des conséquences. Le brun était très séduisant et Castiel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être sans arrêt jaloux.

Au début, Dean plaisantait sur le fait qu'il trouvait cela mignon mais une fois , le jeune professeur alla trop loin en accusant son petit ami de tromperies. Il lui avait craché au visage qu'il voyait très bien que Benny et lui étaient très proches. Dean avait profondément était vexé et la dispute avait débuté comme cela.

Elle s'était terminé par le mécanicien qui quitta précipitamment l'appartement laissant seul Castiel complètement anéanti sur le divan. Il se souvient s'être senti vide , avoir perdu tous ces repères en seulement quelques instants.

Alors qu'il partageait sa vie avec Dean depuis 6 mois , maintenant il était perdu. Il le savait s'il perdait Dean il ne serait plus jamais le même il ne pourrait plus vivre sa vie comme avant , cela était impossible.

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same, _

_Without you _

Dean qui ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il était son ange gardien , l'homme qu'il aimerait toute sa vie. Mais sans lui Castiel ne serait capable de rien , il était peut etre un ange mais il était cloué au sol avec Dean. Ce brun aux yeux bruns lui avait coupé les ailes et il était impossible pour lui de s'envoler pour poursuivre sa vie.

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
><em>I will never make it by<em>  
><em>Without you<em>

Il ne dormait plus depuis trois jours. Il ne cessait de garder les yeux rivés sur son portable mais aucune nouvelle de Dean. Il n'avait de rien, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui et Dean. Car sans lui, il est vide de vie. Comme si on lui avait violemment arraché le coeur. Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on a frôle la perfection des doigts , et cette perfection c'est Dean.

_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
><em>All I need is You and I<em>  
><em>Without you<em>

Il doit absolument s'excuser, le récuperer. Il le doit c'est une question de survie , il ne va pas mentir il sait très bien qu'il est le seul a blâmer. Cette dispute a été causée a cause de lui et de sa jalousie maladive mais il va changer.

Car pour Dean il est capable de tout, il ne peut pas accepter le fait d'être séparé de lui. Dean est son âme soeur.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
><em>But I can't accept that we're estranged <em>  
><em>Without you<em>

Ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter sur cela, il n'en a pas la force. Il ne pourra pas passer une nuit de plus sans Dean , toutes ces nuits blances car il ne sent pas l'amour de sa vie reposer sa tête sur son torse , son souffle chaud dans son cou et ses cheveux lui chatouillant le menton.

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
><em>I can't take one more sleepless night <em>  
><em>Without you<em>

On dit que par amour on est capable de tout . Avec Dean il aurait pu tout faire, car son amant le fait se sentir plus fort que jamais. Et depuis qu'il n'est plus là c'est comme si il était sans aucun moyen de bouger , complètement paralysé.

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
><em>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<em>  
><em>Without you <em>

Il a l'impression de voir sa vie défiler sans rien pouvoir controler. Il ne voit plus rien comme avant car sans Dean c'est comme s'il perdait la vue. Il ne sent plus le gout de la vie. Dean est parti avec son coeur mais aussi son esprit.

_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
><em>Lost my heart, I lost my mind<em>  
><em>Without you<em>

Alors quand il se retrouve devant l'appartement 4B , il n'hésite pas une seconde. Dean vint lui ouvrir et son coeur rate un battement. Le mécanicien le jauge et croise les bras.

Castiel se met alors à lui déballer tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur. Dean le regarde et ne dit rien. Castiel poursuit son monologue et s'excuse , il lui avoue que tout est de sa faute et qu'il est vraiment désolé.

Il lui annonce qu'il n'est plus le même sans lui et que la vie ne vaut pas d'être vécue sans lui. Qu'il ne sent pas capable d'affronter cette vie cruel , ce combat sans fin sans lui. Castiel finit en pleurs et Dean s'avance pour être dans ses bras.

Castiel murmure comme une prière qu'il est désolé et Dean lui caresse les cheveux. Le professeur ne réalisant pas encore serre fort son homme , Dean lui souffle qu'il l'aime . Castiel souffle de soulagement tandis que Dean l'embrasse délicatement.

Sans Dean il ne peut vivre.

_Without you..._

* * *

><p><em>Voila j'espere que cette song fic vous a plue?<em>

_A bientot!_


End file.
